


Homesick

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Smut, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Papyrus comforts his homesick double from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> For reaching 69 followers on Tumblr, I decided to do a smut fic featuring the infamous sex position with the pairing of their choice. A few followers have answered and I have delivered. I got more votes for Papcest, but a few for UF Sans/UT Paps, so I did both because I could XD. Also, apparently I can do consensual when the mood strikes :). 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy, you filthy sinners. 
> 
> Wordcount: 2,736

 

* * *

 

Pathetic. It was pathetic.

Papyrus stood outside his bedroom, which had been given to their guest for the time he remained in their universe. He had just stopped by for a quick minute and was on his way back out to devise a new plan to trap Undyne, Captain of the goddamn Royal Guard (but not for long), when he heard something soft and broken coming through his bedroom door. It had to be sobbing.

So pathetic.

It had been a few weeks since they found his doppelganger out in Snowdin Forest, nearly murdered by some homeless Temmie-flake junkie who wanted whatever gold he had on him and the red scarf around his neck. It had been one of the very few times his brother had actually done his job for once.

(Later, Sans told him he thought it had been him. Papyrus had scoffed at the thought. As if he’d be caught dead in such a revealing outfit like that.)

Sans had brought the imposter home and that’s when they found out the bizarre truth.

Alternate Universes? Portals between worlds? A replica of the Underground, but under different circumstances?

It gave Papyrus a headache.

He didn’t even care, but Sans seemed to. Since then, his brother spent every waking moment in his secret lab, tinkering with that mysterious machine.

Meanwhile, his other self, which they decided to call Precious, hadn’t been of much use.

(They named him that pet name the moment he reprimanded them for cursing, blushing and everything. He truly was “precious.”)

Papyrus had to give him some credit though. It wasn’t for lack of trying. It just wasn’t safe for him outside the house and it would confuse people. His lack of LVL would bring the attention of every violent bastard in Snowdin that wanted to gain more strength. So, they kept him inside and let him do the housekeeping and cooking. Papyrus usually kept the place in order and it was a bit of a stress reliever, so that was a bit annoying having to give that up. Still, better than having to watch Precious fidget nervously on the couch all day or pace until the living room rug started to shed. Papyrus was willing to compromise.

But this…this was unacceptable.

Instead of busting through his own bedroom door, Papyrus checked and noticed it was unlocked. Good. He didn’t feel like knocking. Pushing it open, he saw Precious curled up in a ball on his race car bed (complete with painted flames next to the wheels and a gaster blaster on the hood, sobbing into a pillow. It told how hard he was crying since most of the sound was muffled and yet was still loud enough to hear through the door.

Papyrus walked over, watching him. Precious finally noticed his presence and curled up tighter.

“Go away, please.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes. Even in this state, his double was obnoxiously polite.

“This is my room, or have you forgotten already?”

Precious buried his face harder into the pillow as a response.

Papyrus watched him for the longest moment, until he finally slipped into bed beside him. He felt his copy tense up as he draped an arm around him, pressing his teeth against the top of his spine, the back of his neck. Neither of them spoke or moved for several minutes. After a while, Precious seemed to relax, the tension leaving his body.

Papyrus knew exactly what this was about.. and it just wouldn’t do.

“I know.”

At least he stopped crying. Precious turned his head a bit towards Papyrus, cheekbones still wet with tears.

Papyrus sighed and continued, voice a whisper, “I know how hard it must be without him. Without your brother, I mean. If you’re me, then I know it’s the only reason you get up with so much energy in the morning, the reason you try so damn hard, the reason you care so damn much. It’s all because of him, right?”

The question hung in the air between them for another lengthy pause. Finally, Precious moved, shifting around to face him. Now it was Papyrus’ turn to feel hot magic rush to his face as their eyes met.

He hadn’t really been prepared to do this face to face and they were so close.

“I don’t know what to do,” Precious said in a quiet, shaky voice. The lights in his sockets flickered with sadness. “I…I just…don’t know.”

Papyrus took a moment to regain his composure, clearing his voice. “Stop trying to know everything. It’s okay if you don’t. Believe in us. We’ll get you back. …I, the Great Papyrus, promise you.”

He didn’t know what made him say that. Papyrus had no clue if he could even honor his word. He just couldn’t look into the same face that looked back at him in the mirror every day (but whole and smooth, sadness being the only blemish on his otherwise perfect face) and not say anything. He’d do anything to get rid of that pain.

Precious smiled and the act lit up his every feature. Papyrus didn’t even know that was possible, looking so sad and happy at the same time. Was it even conceivable for Papyrus to look remotely like that anymore? He doubted it. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt even the faintest urge to smile.

His bedmate brought a hand to his cheek, stroking gently, and Papyrus blushed deeper. Precious’ eye lights moved over his face, before suddenly pulling him into his arms, pressing their chests together. Again, now it was Papyrus’ turn to tense up in the other’s embrace. They must really be the same. But what was he doing?

“Thank you,” Precious whispered, pressing his teeth against Papyrus’ neck, making him shiver. “You’re so kind to me. I’m so grateful to you both.”

“I… Don’t mention it.” Papyrus wanted to shove him away, but found the urge dissolving as soon as it appeared.

They both were quiet again for a moment, before Precious leaned back, looking into Papyrus’ eyes. There was something unique and special about being with him, with someone who knew him so well…because they were him. The empathy between them was immense, almost overwhelming. After all, when was the last time he felt completely and utterly understood without having to say a single word?

Slowly, Papyrus felt the tension leave his body, melting in the other’s arm. He wasn’t surprised as Precious leaned in and kissed him. These kind of kisses always felt so special. It was just teeth against teeth, and yet…

Papyrus pressed into it, closing his eyes, feeling the subtle waves of warm magic that ran through him from the contact. Moments melted into minutes. Papyrus shuddered as he felt fingers run up his sides, gently pushing up his shirt. He leaned back a bit, breaking the kiss as he blinked at himself from another universe. Precious’ eyes were half lidded and Papyrus watched as he formed a bright orange tongue, sliding over his teeth suggestively. Papyrus never blushed so hard in his life.

He suddenly found himself on his back, Precious straddling his waist. His hands were caressing Papyrus’ clavicles, his shirt still hitched up from earlier, exposing half his ribs. Precious’ eye lights roamed his body and Papyrus never knew he himself could be so goddamn seductive. Guess there were more differences between them than he thought.

“Please,” Precious murmured softly, his fingertips running down his sternum. “Can we…play?”

Papyrus shuddered, feeling heat pool under his pants at just the mere tone of his voice. He didn’t know what to say. He was never good at this sort of thing. It was mostly Sans who did most of the work, the teaching. Hell, he had lost his virginity mere months ago….not that he was about to admit that to his alternate self. So he just nodded, swallowing and forcing himself to be confident. He was the Great Papyrus, after all. He could do anything.

…Including having sex with his other Self.

…Sans would be laughing at him right now if he were here.

Papyrus didn’t get much time to think about it. Precious leaned down again, pressing his open mouth against his. Papyrus quickly let him inside, summoning his own tongue to meet his and moaned softly at the sensation. Their appendages rubbed and swirled together, sending a hotter wave of magic through his bones. Precious’ fingers ran along his ribs again, up and down, and he shuddered with pleasure, rolling his hips. The perfect version of himself broke the kiss, smiling at him as he stroked his cheek.

“Do you want to try something new that me and my brother learned?”

Well, that made sense. Seems like in the other universe, they had a lot more time to get…intimate. Papyrus nodded, soul throbbing with desire. He didn’t care what Precious wanted to try. As long as it involved fucking, he was all for it.

Precious beamed at him, which made his heart throb with warmth. But it turned into confusion as his counterpart pulled away completely, turning around so his back faced him, straddling his chest. Papyrus’ confusion only last a second as Precious reached for his waistband and began to undo his fly. Before he could react, Precious pulled out his fully formed erection he had conjured and wrapped his tongue around it.

“Nngh! Ah! Shit!” The sharp pleasure that jolted up his spine took him off guard. Papyrus arched into it, reaching up, gripping Precious’ femurs.

The other skeleton didn’t tease. He worked diligently, running his tongue up and down his cock, before taking him into his mouth as much as he could, swallowing and sucking around the head. Papyrus gasped and groaned, his thighs spreading open, trembling with pleasure.

It took a moment for his mind to clear enough to realize the purpose of the strange position. After all, couldn’t he have just done this the normal way? Forcing himself to focus, Papyrus reached up and pulled down Precious’ shorts, revealing a throbbing mound, already dripping wet. He smirked.

Like hell he was going to lose this game.

Leaning up, he ran the tip of his tongue along the drenched slit, tasting his lover’s juices. Precious’ movements stopped, and Papyrus could feel the vibrations of his moan run down his cock and through his entire body. It drove him to push his tongue inside, licking and rubbing against Precious’ hot inner walls that tightened and flexed around him. His lover’s femurs began to shake, but he had apparently regained his composure, sucking and licking twice as hard.

_Fuck!_

The pleasure was so intense for a moment that Papyrus struggled, moaning and shaking as the heat overwhelmed his senses.

But he wasn’t about to lose!

Papyrus wrapped his arm around his Precious’ pelvis and pulled him down, burying his face against his hot sex. He sucked on the hard nub above his entrance, while pushing a finger inside him along with his tongue.

That did it.

Precious had to pull up, gasping and panting wetly, undoubtedly moaning loud enough for the whole house to hear.

“Oh! Yes! Aah!”

There was a pause and Papyrus felt his lover go tense, even as Papyrus continued his ministrations. But he froze at the next word out of his double’s mouth.

“…Sans.”

Papyrus pulled back and leaned his head sideways to look. He almost thought Precious had been pushed to delirium when he saw that his brother was standing at the open door, staring at them. The glow through his pants was very obvious.

Even from this angle, Papyrus could imagine the look on Precious’ face and in his eyes; the want, the desire…

“Are you just going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to join us?” Papyrus called out. “You can’t possibly be THAT lazy.”

His words snapped Sans out of his daze. Papyrus noticed the blush creeping on his face, his eyes moving from him, to Precious, and to his still throbbing, glistening erection just below Precious’s mouth.

“Of course,” Sans said quickly, then seemed to hesitate. “…How?”

Papyrus scoffed and sat up, pulling Precious up into his lap on the bed, taking back control. Precious was outnumbered now and with that comfort came a rush of confidence and desire. He pressed a hand against his double’s sternum, feeling Precious’ soul pulse with lust, sadness and pure longing. Papyrus pulled him tightly against his chest, kissing the side of his face.

“No worries. It’ll be okay.” He slipped his hand down to Precious’ pelvis, shifting so his legs were on either side of his own, wide apart. Papyrus then brought his fingers right below his lover’s pubis, spreading his lips apart.

Precious shuddered, panting. “…P…Please, Sans…”

Papyrus looked at his brother over his double’s shoulder, giving him a look that blatantly said, “What the fuck is taking you so goddamn long?”

Sans wasn’t paying attention to him, however. He was looking at Precious, his expression softening. He finally walked over, crawling onto the bed and over to them. Precious reached out for him, grabbing the collar of his jacket, ignoring the fact that it was the wrong color. Sans glanced at Papyrus for a moment, hesitating.

Papyrus frowned and nodded, once again annoyed by his brother’s reluctance. Now was not the time to be loyal when in the end they were the exact same person. The nod seemed to be enough for Sans. He turned to Precious and gave him his full attention by kissing him. Precious whimpered, wrapping his arms around Sans’ neck, pulling him close.

Papyrus kissed the back of his double’s neck, running his tongue along the top of his spine, then down his shoulder. All he wanted was for him to feel better. He didn’t even see it as sympathy, but simply…he wanted to make himself happy.

Precious gasped out as his spine arched, pressing against Papyrus’ chest. Papyrus looked and saw that his brother didn’t waste any time, his shorts pulled down to his knees and his cock pushed deep inside Precious, teeth pressed against his neck. Papyrus shuddered with desire at the sight, but reeled it in as best he could. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from rolling his hips, his cock rubbing against the back of his copy’s tailbone.

“Oh! Oh! Please…please, more!” Precious moaned as Sans began to move with earnest.

As Sans pounded into him, Precious’ coccyx pushed back against Papyrus’ erection, the friction sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Papyrus cursed, biting Precious’ clavicle to muffle his cries. God, it felt so good. He wanted more. He wanted to be the one fucking him.

But this wasn’t about him.

Precious reached behind, grabbing the back of Papyrus’ skull as Sans shifted them, ramming into Precious at a downward angle. It must have hit him in the perfect spot, because all words seemed to dissolve into mindless moans. Papyrus shuddered and began to leak, feeling that smooth, hot bone rubbing vigorously against his cock. He felt that Precious was just as close and Sans must have been as well by the way he moved; fast, but stuttered, losing his control.

Papyrus wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in rhythm to both of his lovers, wanting to match them, wanting them all to be on the same page, wanting…

Precious came first, arching his back as he cried out loudly, shaking as his orgasm hit him violently. Papyrus watched as Sans followed, biting Precious’ neck hard enough to mark as he made one last thrust, burying himself deep inside as he shuddered with ecstasy, mind gone.

“F-fuck!” Papyrus gasped out, cumming at the tail end of both their orgasms, shivering with pleasure. He knew it was nowhere as strong as the other two’s climaxes, but it didn’t matter.

He was satisfied.

Precious collapsed against him and Sans collapsed against Precious. It was heavy, but Papyrus didn’t mind, nuzzling into Precious’ neck.

“Feel better?” he murmured after a long moment.

Precious shifted, turning his head to look at him. He nodded and kissed him, pressing their teeth together.

“Thank you.”

Papyrus pressed into the kiss and could hear Sans’ snoring, his brother having fallen fast asleep in Precious’ arms. A warmth spread throughout his bones and their combined weight seemed a lot lighter

For the first time in decades, Papyrus smiled.

“Of course.”


End file.
